Siege of Orgrimmar: Cutting Off the Supply Lines
Cutting Off the Supply Lines was the first of many successful attacks aimed at crippling the Kor'Kron's ability to reinforce the City of Orgrimmar. Acting on the information her scouts had gathered after assessing the Kor'Kron supply lines, Melysa Marwyn planned to ambush a large, heavily-guarded caravan bound for Orgrimmar. On the night of September 4th, 623 K.C. an elite force under her command, comprised of members of the Arathorian Coalition, the Seventh Vanguard, the Magus Senate of Dalaran, the League of Lordaeron, the Kul TIras Marines and a handful of other organizations under the banner of the Grand Alliance lay in wait for the caravan to pass through the Northern Barrens. The Ambush The intelligence provided by Seastone's scouts proved to be only partially accurate when it was discovered that the Kor'Kron escort included not one, but three Kor'Kron Officers, and a much larger force of armored riders than was expected. Melysa ordered the Alliance force to carry out the ambush, riding out with the main force and her own men-at-arms to bring the wagons to a halt upon the road while two other groups attacked from the East and West. To close off their retreat, the fourth group attacked from the South, forcing the orcs to defend themselves from all sides. While Melysa's tactics proved quite effective, the Alliance force soon discovered that the Kor'Kron were not prepared to give up their precious cargo without a fight to the death. Orcish war cries rang out and a bloody battle ensued when the orcs refused to surrender. Well-organized as they were, the Alliance managed to cut down more than twenty of the Kor'Kron riders without suffering a single casualty, and only a handful of wounded. Melysa quickly became a target once the Kor'Kron's Commanding Officer, Kriegar Spinebreaker discovered she was in command of the operation and ordered his soldiers to bring him her head. A blow from an orcish axe to her horse's neck brought down both horse and rider, pinning Melysa beneath the beast and causing a devastating injury to her left leg and knee. It was Kriegar Spinebreaker who proved to be the finest warrior among the Kor'Kron, defeating two Alliance Champions in single combat and severely wounding both. After defeating both challengers, the Commander turned his attention back to Melysa, intent on finishing the job his soldiers had started. Despite numerous wounds of his own, Spinebreaker managed to reach Melysa and engage her in single combat. Already wounded, she was forced to use the Light to dull the blinding pain in her left leg, allowing her to defend herself against the Kor'Kron Commander and by the Light's grace and the aid of her allies, finally managed to slay him in single combat before collapsing on the field. Single Combat Kriegar Spinebreaker Vs. Lloria Othran Dame Lloria Othran was the first to engage Spinebreaker in single combat and though she fought valiantly, the orc landed a devastating blow, severely wounding Othran. Kriegar Spinebreaker Vs. Gonmore Coming Soon! Kriegar Spinebreaker Vs. Melysa Marwyn With two Champions already wounded against the powerful Kor'Kron Commander, Melysa was left with no choice but to defend herself when Spinebreaker attempted to finish her off. Blinding pain in her leg nearly resulted in a loss of consciousness before she managed to use the Light to bolster her strength and fight on. Known to be a masterful swordswoman, Melysa deflected numerous blows from the orc's mighty axe before being thrown down like a ragdoll. It was to be a battle to the death and though it was Melysa who emerged victorious, she believes that had her allies not already wounded Spinebreaker several times, the fight would have been her last. The Aftermath All four wagons were transported back to Tiragarde Keep, their contents hastily inventoried while the Arathorian Coalition dealt with their prisoners. The wounded were brought inside the Keep's infirmary, where they were treated by Doctor Augustine McPherson and her staff. One of the Kor'kron Commanders was captured and held prisoner by Hellissa Brisby. After being interrogated for days, the orc revealed that Garrosh Hellscream had uncovered an ancient weapon from Pandaria and that this weapon would lay waste to all his enemies. Unfortunately, the orc was unable to provide further details. It is unknown whether or not Brisby employed torture to gain such information. The spoils taken during the ambush were divided equally between those orders that took part in the operation, including the silver ore taken from the fourth wagon. Due to Seastone's dire need of wood for the coming months of Winter, it was decided that all the wood should go to Seastone. Unfortunately the entire shipment was lost when Sir Varyc Marwyn employed Goblin "Merchants" to sail it all the way back to Port Marwyn. Sir Varyc was severely reprimanded for his choice in transportation. The Wounded Alverdo Blackmoore Sir Alverdo Blackmoore of the League of Lordaeron was among the first men to enter the fight and sustained a traumatic injury to the shoulder from a Kor'Kron spear. Blackmoore was treated by Doctor Augustine McPherson. Melysa Marwyn Melysa sustained a devastating injury to her left leg and knee, resulting in a broken femur and a shattered knee. While Doctor McPherson was able to repair the knee and set the broken femur, Marwyn would be some weeks in a cast and unable to continue the fight against the Kor'Kron. She was also treated for minor wounds sustained during combat with Kriegar Spinebreaker. Lloria Othran Lloria was wounded while fighting valiantly during single combat with Kor'kron Commander, Kriegar Spinebreaker and treated by field medics. She is said to have made a full recovery. Category:Arathorian Coalition Category:Events Category:Grand Alliance Category:Battles Category:Siege of Orgrimmar Category:The Seventh Vanguard Category:Fifth Fleet Marines Category:The League of Lordaeron